


Do you still love me?

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: They didn't talk about this.





	Do you still love me?

“Do you still love me?” 

 

They didn’t talk about this. They had ignored it, acted like she never confessed. And now Emma was looking at her nervously, but gaze unflinching. This couldn’t be happening. Panic rose, filling her throat, but she forced her voice to remain calm. 

 

“You’re my best friend, of course—“ 

 

“No. You said I broke your heart. Am I still?”

 

Audrey watched as Emma bit her lip, eyes pleading for an answer. And after everything, after everything she put her through, she couldn’t lie. She couldn’t do that to her anymore. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Good.”

 

And Emma kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some emrey so here's a quick drabble.


End file.
